


Sentieri

by frida_rush



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Armin è una matricola. Timido, insicuro e schivo si rifugia nello studio e nei libri.Erwin frequenta la sua stessa università ma è sicuro di sè, per nulla timido e fortemente interessato allo studio.Il loro incontro casuale potrebbe cambiare la loro vita e quella di chi sta loro a cuore, ma non nel modo in cui pensano.Erwin x Armin, Eren x Levi
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Erwin Smith, Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 1





	Sentieri

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’autrice: questa storia l’ho scritta intorno al 2015/2016 e ne sono molto affezionata.  
> Solo ora trovo il coraggio di renderla finalmente pubblica. Avviso da subito che ho pronti molto, molti capitoli, ma che non è completa, tuttavia sto cercando di trovare la giusta motivazione a continuarla poiché, come ho già detto, ha un significato affettivo molto profondo per me.  
> La dedico a Kuri, che mi ha spinta a scriverla a quel tempo.  
> Un ringraziamento speciale a Bri, Lilium, Giuseppina, Milena e Marica, che hanno mostrato interesse a leggere questo scritto e grazie alle quali ho trovato la forza di pubblicare.  
> Grazie a tutti e buona lettura.  
> 

CAPITOLO 1  
  
Riconoscere un ragazzo timido e fin troppo buono come Armin era una cosa semplice. Bastava guardare l'andatura insicura, il viso delicato, lo sguardo basso, il comportamento schivo, l'abbigliamento tipico dei 'secchioni' e i capelli biondi sempre ordinati ma che ricadevano sulla faccia, quasi fossero una specie di barriera protettiva. Sapeva di non essere una persona dal carattere forte e forse era proprio questa consapevolezza a renderlo così insicuro.  
Quel pomeriggio Armin stava camminando nel corridoio semideserto della sua università, solitario come sempre, con la borsa sulla spalla e un quaderno stretto tra le braccia. Frequentava il primo anno di scienze politiche e nonostante non si fosse inserito molto bene nella società universitaria gli piacevano davvero tanto i corsi che seguiva, specialmente filosofia politica e storia contemporanea. Era proprio per quest’ultimo corso che si trovava in università in quel momento, anzi, per un progetto molto più interessante: alcuni studenti del terzo anno avevano sparso la voce riguardo un corso facoltativo tenuto dai rappresentanti della facoltà a cui avrebbero potuto partecipare tutti quanti, nessuno escluso, anche studenti più piccoli o non iscritti a scienze politiche, in cui si discuteva dei vari personaggi storici e delle loro strategie politiche. Essendo un grande appassionato di storia, Armin non aveva atteso molto prima di lasciare il proprio nominativo e la confermata presenza al primo incontro. Era eccitato e desideroso di seguire quel corso, perciò si affrettò finendo di percorrere il corridoio per cercare l’aula 3, ma appena svoltò l’angolo un gruppo di ragazzi, probabilmente del terzo anno di medicina o legge visto il loro atteggiamento altezzoso e snob, i vestiti firmati e l’ordine generale e fin troppo minuzioso del loro aspetto, gli andò addosso facendolo finire di ginocchia sul pavimento, la borsa si rovesciò liberando la maggior parte dei libri contenuti al suo interno. Ad Armin non piaceva generalizzare, ma quando gli studenti che frequentavano quelle facoltà erano quelli che più lo infastidivano era arrivato alla conclusione che la maggior parte fossero solo degli idioti.  
-Ehi!- gemette il biondo voltandosi a guardare i suoi aguzzini che, per tutta risposta, lo guardarono dall’alto in basso come fosse una nullità, poi gli mostrarono un ghigno sadico e se ne andarono, sparendo così com’erano comparsi.  
Ora, quella era la normalità per Arlert, fin dal primo momento in cui aveva messo piede in quell’edificio. Certo gli episodi di bullismo non raggiungevano il numero di quelli che aveva dovuto subire alle scuole superiori e alle medie, e nemmeno la violenza era uguale, però erano comunque consistenti. Era così da quando era nato, un ragazzo debole e gentile che veniva preso di mira dai più forti, schiacciato e sottomesso.  
Essendo ormai abituato a quegli episodi non si scompose quando vide che i ragazzi si erano allontanati e nemmeno si soffermò a pensare che nessuno lo stava aiutando a rialzarsi e a raccattare le sue cose, fino a quando non vide una grossa mano afferrare il suo quaderno personale. Il terrore che quella mano potesse appartenere ad un altro malintenzionato si fece strada nella sua mente, ma non ebbe il tempo di formarsi pienamente perché una voce profonda e grave gli giunse alle orecchie.  
-Che imbecilli. E pensare che il mondo ne è pieno mi riempie di tristezza-  
A parlare era stato un ragazzo decisamente più grande di lui, dalla corporatura ben piazzata, muscoloso e alto, i corti capelli biondi rasati ai lati della testa e sulla nuca che si allungavano per formare un ciuffo ordinatamente pettinato sulla fronte, gli occhi di un azzurro intenso che catturavano l’attenzione del più piccolo. Fu sorpreso di vedere che un ragazzo così grande e dall’aspetto che poteva apparire minaccioso potesse essere tanto gentile.  
-Non preoccuparti… ci sono abituato ormai- rispose con una punta di delusione nella voce, guadagnandosi un’occhiata da parte del più grande, il quale si era inginocchiato di fronte a lui per aiutarlo a sistemare la borsa.  
-Non farti mettere i piedi in testa dagli altri ragazzi- disse semplicemente –Non devono iniziare a pensare che possono fare di te ciò che vogliono- il sorriso dolce che animò il volto di quello sconosciuto fece deglutire Armin che lo ricambiò con una lieve curva delle labbra.  
Fu il maggiore a rialzarsi per primo, prendendo la borsa dell’altro e aspettando che quello facesse lo stesso per porgergliela. Mentre Armin l’afferrava con le mani tremanti e sudate quello sorrise, indicando l’oggetto con la sinistra.  
-Comunque, bei libri. Interessanti, direi!- sorrise e la matricola comprese che si stava riferendo ai numerosi trattati di storia che erano rimasti sparpagliati sul pavimento, biografie, per lo più, di personaggi storici importanti come generali, re o imperatori.  
-Grazie- disse timidamente accennando un sorriso e guardando poi il suo orologio da polso, alzando la manica del magliocino –Scusami tanto ma farò tardi se non mi sbrigo! Grazie dell’aiuto…- e con la borsa sulla spalla e il suo quaderno stretto al petto scappò letteralmente via, senza lasciare al ragazzo il tempo di dire niente.  
  
-Accidenti, dove diamine è quest’aula?-  
Armin si rese conto di non sapere dove fosse situata l’aula in cui si teneva il corso poiché l’edificio era enorme ed ospitava diverse facoltà, inoltre c’erano un sacco di stanze denominate con il cartellino con su scritto ‘3’, ma nessuno si era premunito di contraddistinguerle con un foglio che indicasse l’attività svolta al loro interno, così dovette arrangiarsi e andare alla cieca. Scoprì, infine, che si trattava dell’aula 3 del secondo piano e sbuffò internamente quando vide che era già molto affollata e che difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a trovare un posto libero. Si aggirò tra i colleghi, dal momento che la discussione sarebbe iniziata solo entro un quarto d’ora e si guardò intorno per trovare una sedia libera quando si sentì battere delicatamente sulla spalla.  
-Il mondo è proprio piccolo, eh?- lo stesso biondo di poco prima gli era alle spalle e Armin notò che si era tolto la giacca e che indossava solo una semplice camicia, bianca come la sua pelle. Sorrise di rimando.  
-Già. Scusami per prima, non volevo piantarti in asso!- disse il piccolo guadagnandosi una risata da parte del compagno, cristallina e sincera, nonostante la voce molto mascolina e potente.  
-Ma figurati, lo capisco, eri di fretta-  
-Anche se il fatto che sia scappato via in quel modo non è servito a molto visto che non c’è un buco libero- continuò frustrato Armin e l’altro si guardò intorno.  
-A quanto pare siamo sulla stessa barca. Non pensavo che così tante persone fossero interessate a questo genere di dibattito-  
-E’ vero, di solito si preferisce qualcosa di più leggero e meno impegnativo da frequentare in modo facoltativo-  
Per un ragazzo timido ed introverso come lui non era affatto semplice sostenere una conversazione senza sudare, torcersi le mani, guardarsi intorno, arrossire o ciondolare come un idiota, ma Armin sfogava tutto sulle sue povere dita che venivano torturate con le stesse unghie ripetutamente, tanto che la pelle attorno alle unghie era rovinata e strappata. I suoi amici lo riprendevano spesso per questo suo difetto e lui aveva provato tante volte a smettere di farsi del male in quel modo rischiando anche di prendere un’infezione, ma senza successo.  
-Visto che la lezione inizia tra poco e non sappiamo entrambi dove sbattere la testa ti propongo una soluzione estrema: sediamoci per terra, sulle scale- la voce profonda della sua nuova conoscenza lo riportò alla realtà e portò lo sguardo sul suo viso. Il maggiore aveva un piccolo sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra e fissava un punto in basso poco distante da dov’erano loro, sulle larghe scalinate in pendenza. Era decisamente un’ottima idea.  
-Andiamo!- esordì il più alto avviandosi verso i gradini seguito da Armin.  
Lo sconosciuto si sedette sul primo scalino in alto, appena a destra della porta d’entrata e fece segno al ragazzo di sedersi davanti a lui due gradini più giù, essendo più basso di lui.  
-Ti darò le spalle…- mormorò il giovane.  
-Ti preoccupi tanto per così poco. Non c’è bisogno che ti scusi, hai tanto l’aria di un ragazzo educato- il tono rassicurante e il volto rilassato diedero ad Armin la conferma che quel giovane uomo fosse una persona a posto.  
-Sono io quello che deve scusarsi, credo. Sono un idiota, non mi sono presentato- gli porse la mano grande e dalle dita affusolate –Mi chiamo Erwin, Erwin Smith-  
Armin ricambiò la stretta forte e sicura del compagno con una decisamente meno ferrea e gli mostrò un dolce sorriso.  
-Io sono Armin Arlert. Erwin, come Erwin Rommel-  
-Ah, un grand’uomo e sono fiero di portare il suo nome. Mi fa piacere aver trovato qualcuno con cui parlare di queste cose con serietà-  
-A me fa piacere aver trovato qualcuno con cui parlare…- mormorò Armin, rendendosi conto troppo tardi di aver espresso a voce alta quella riflessione, tanto che il suo nuovo compagno lo guardò stranito.  
-Che vuoi dire?-  
-Ah… io… niente è solo…-  
Il giovane biondino ringraziò il fatto che proprio in quel momento tre studenti attirarono l’attenzione di tutti facendo fischiare il microfono e iniziando a presentarsi. Il corso sarebbe durato diverse settimane, solitamente le lezioni si sarebbero svolte in quell’aula ogni venerdì pomeriggio per agevolare gli studenti dal momento che i corsi obbligatori raramente occupavano quel giorno. Durante quella prima lezione si sarebbe discusso di uno dei personaggi principali della storia della Francia: Luigi XIV.  
Fu interessante vedere come gli studenti più seri discutevano animatamente riguardo la vita e le mosse politiche del sovrano e Armin vide che Erwin era uno che preferiva ascoltare e che parlava solo e soltanto quando aveva qualcosa da dire, mai a vanvera o giusto per farsi notare. D’altra parte, Erwin si rese conto che la giovane matricola era molto più timida e insicura di quanto avesse immaginato. Armin infatti si limitava a prendere appunti furiosamente ma ordinatamente e a tacere, ascoltando con la più estrema attenzione, senza mai intervenire. Erano due caratteri molto diversi, ma avevano interessi particolari in comune e se ne rallegrò.  
Una volta finita la conferenza Erwin attese che l’altro recuperasse la borsa e gli appunti, poi lo tirò per la manica con una certa fretta, facendolo quasi cadere, mentre i ragazzi che occupavano i posti accanto a loro iniziavano ad accalcarsi.  
-Ehi!- esclamò Armin, mentre veniva trascinato via dal ragazzo.  
-Scusami, ma se attendiamo ancora un po’ tra poco non si riuscirà più ad uscire da questa stanza-  
Infatti poco dopo la soglia della porta venne invasa da tutti gli studenti che si prendevano a spintoni per cercare di uscire, intralciando il passaggio ed innervosendo Erwin che, per sua fortuna, si era già inoltrato nel corridoio con il suo nuovo accompagnatore.  
-Servirebbe un po’ più disciplina a certa gente…- si limitò a commentare tra sé e sè e poi raggiunse Armin che si era poggiato sul davanzale di una finestra per riordinare i suoi quaderni ed il più alto si soffermò nell’osservare la cura minuziosa con la quale sistemava i fogli nei quadernoni e tutto il materiale nella borsa, le penne, le matite e gli evidenziatori erano riposti in ordine cromatico, di dimensione e di frequenza d’uso. Ne rimase decisamente affascinato.  
-Sei un tipo piuttosto organizzato…-  
L’altro sembrò risvegliarsi da una specie di trance e sorrise dolcemente.  
-Mi piace avere le cose sotto controllo-  
-Anche a me. Sono fissato con l’organizzazione e l’ordine- rispose Erwin.  
-Ah beh, se è così penso che dovresti vedere la mia camera. Non per vantarmi ma non c’è niente fuori posto e non perché sia fissato con la pulizia o sia un maniaco dell’ordine, semplicemente preferisco che ogni cosa abbia una sua collocazione. Anche i libri, per farti un esempio, sono sempre divisi per categoria, autore e anno. Ne vado molto fiero- gli occhi di Armin si illuminavano mentre parlava di quelle cose e ciò non sfuggì all’occhio acuto del più grande. Il più minuto, dal canto suo, nemmeno si era reso conto di aver parlato così tanto e in maniera così spigliata.  
-Oh lo credo bene! Sarebbe una gioia per gli occhi, io ho un salotto che mi fa da biblioteca e ho conservato tutti i libri di scuola dalle elementari fino ad adesso, sistemati per periodo. Li ho tenuti perché possono sempre servire, ma c’è anche uno spazio dedicato ai libri di lettura di tutti i tipi, anche quelli classificati per autore e addirittura gradimento. È il mio tesoro- il sorriso enorme che mostrò Erwin fece capire ad Armin che anche lui aveva una grande passione per i libri e che era fiero della sua collezione. Prima che potesse dire qualcosa quello parlò.  
-A proposito di pulizie…- tirò fuori il telefono e digitò velocemente un messaggio, per poi riporlo nella tasca della giacca.  
-Scusa, il mio migliore amico è fissato con l’igiene. Dovrebbe venire a prendermi qui fuori tra poco e parlare di pulizia me l’ha fatto venire in mente- spiegò brevemente.  
-Oh non preoccuparti- lo tranquillizzò Armin, indossando la giacca e mettendosi la borsa sulla spalla.  
-Mi accompagni fuori?- domandò poi, molto timidamente.  
Armin non seppe dire dove trovò il coraggio di chiedere una cosa del genere al ragazzo che aveva di fronte, ma fu ben lieto di ricevere un sì come risposta. Si conoscevano da poco più di due ore e già poteva dire di starci bene assieme. Era una sensazione molto gradevole e che non era abituato a provare, le uniche persone con cui si sentiva a suo agio in quel modo erano i suoi amici d’infanzia Eren e Mikasa, ma era una sensazione completamente diversa.  
Scesero nel cortile dell’università in completo silenzio e si misero seduti sul muretto che stava accanto all’edificio, guardando gli studenti che uscivano da esso per dirigersi alle loro macchine o per raggiungere l’autobus che li avrebbe portati via.  
-Allora… devi andare via?- il tono del ragazzino con i capelli più lunghi sembrava quasi triste, anche se avrebbe tanto voluto non far trasparire nulla di ciò che stava provando in quel momento. Sì, Armin avrebbe voluto trascorrere più tempo in compagnia di quel giovane così carismatico e, a suo dire, interessante, ma da quel che aveva potuto sentire poco prima quest’ultimo aveva già un impegno. Magari avrebbero potuto sentirsi in seguito, avrebbe potuto chiedere la sua e-mail o il suo numero di cellulare… ma se facendolo l’avesse infastidito? Se avesse ricevuto una risposta negativa? Certo, non sembrava proprio il tipo ma la probabilità c’era, anche se minima. Si sentì in confusione e, come al solito, i dubbi iniziarono ad assillare la sua mente.  
-Non saprei. Levi non si è ancora fatto sentire, quindi…-  
Non riuscì a terminare la frase che il suo telefono squillò e lui rise appena, mostrandogli lo schermo luminoso su cui risaltava il nome ‘Levi’.  
-Parli del diavolo- e accettò la chiamata –Ehi, Levi-  
Armin riuscì a sentire quello che l’altro stava dicendo grazie al volume del telefono che era piuttosto alto.  
-Erwin, sono in stazione ed è appena stato annunciato un ritardo di due fottute ore del mio cazzo di treno. Non ce la faccio proprio a venire a prenderti-  
-Non preoccuparti, ci vediamo direttamente stasera con gli altri- lo tranquillizzò il biondo –Anche perché io sono appena uscito dall’università-  
Ci fu un momento di pausa.  
-Rimedierò in un’altra occasione… Hanji!- urlò all’improvviso quel Levi, facendo staccare il telefono dall’orecchio ad Erwin –Stupida quattrocchi, che cazzo stai facendo? Hai deciso di morire?!-  
Si sentirono delle voci in lontananza e Levi che sbraitava contro una persona che chiamava Hanji, poi tornò di nuovo a parlare con il biondo.  
-Comunque, ci vediamo stasera, ora vado o rischio di perdere di vista quella cogliona e non ho proprio voglia di passare i guai-  
-Cerca di non ammazzarla, Levi- rise Erwin.  
-Ah, è più facile a dirsi che a farsi. A dopo-  
Il ragazzo chiuse la chiamata e sospirò divertito.  
-Sì, è una persona piuttosto particolare, come Hanji del resto- mise in tasca il telefono –Allora, sembra che i miei piani siano saltati, Armin-  
-Direi proprio di sì- ridacchiò quest’ultimo, stringendosi di più il suo quaderno al petto e sentendosi osservato dall’altro.  
-Tu hai da fare adesso?- domandò dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, cogliendolo completamente di sorpresa.  
-No, in realtà torno sempre a casa subito dopo le lezioni. Non sono una persona molto impegnata-  
-In questo caso… Conosco un cafè che serve bevande ottime a soli due isolati da qui. Ti va di imboscarci lì e scambiare due parole?-  
Armin non riuscì a trattenere un timido sorriso a trentadue denti.  
-Certo!- esclamò poco dopo e le labbra di Erwin si incurvarono all’insù.  
  
“Sembra parecchio entusiasta della mia proposta”  
  
Insieme si avviarono fuori dal cancello dell’università.


End file.
